


The Eager Earthbender

by royalpurple



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalpurple/pseuds/royalpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin visits Eska in the middle of the night, but finds her brother instead. Set after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eager Earthbender

**Author's Note:**

> For nursejoy on DW. My apologies if it isn't edited as well as it should be. I also haven't really written smut fic before, so hope it is okay :)
> 
> Desna/Bolin with hints of Bolin/Eska and Eska/Desna.

Even though Bolin was not going to marry Eska anymore, he did not think that their broken nuptials stopped either of them reaching out for a midnight booty call.

Bolin tiptoed to Eska’s room and carefully opened the door, praying that it would not creak open. It slide open like a piece of silk and Bolin slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him.

“Eska?” Bolin whispered, holding his hands in front of him as he felt his way towards her bed. Eska did not reply with her usual “come here my turtle-duck,” but Bolin took the rustle of bedsheets as a silent agreement to proceed.

Feeling his way to Eska in the dark, Bolin banged his toe on her bed frame and cursed, hopping on one foot. He looked sheepishly at Eska, her face covered by shadow. “Oops. Guess I have to work on my night-time vision.” He laughed and imaged Eska giving him a glare of disapproval.

He climbed onto her bed with the ease of a mountain-bear, heat colouring his face as he accidentally squashed Eska’s thigh with his knee. She groaned and Bolin did a balancing act on all fours like Pabu with plates on his head, whispering “sorry,” each time his limbs collided with hers.

Making a fool of himself in front of a girl was normal for Bolin, but it was at times like these that Bolin wished that he had been born a fire bender. A little firelight so he did not bruise Eska like an orange-peach before they started rocking the ocean waters would be nice.

Bolin felt around for Eska’s face, finding her chin resting on top of the edge of the covers. He mentally cheered himself on for not poking her in the eye and moved on top her, careful not to crush any other body part of hers.

He found her lips easy enough, his thumb resting against her lower lip. Eska’s lips were chapped from the winter’s cold and Bolin swiped his tongue across them; Eska always liked to make him work for it.

Her lips began to move after he pressed his lips against hers a couple times, heat flaring inside Bolin. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

For a moment, Eska did not move. Then like a viper, she struck, her lips clashing with Bolin’s. Bolin groaned as they moved together, not close enough yet for his liking. He broke apart, breathing heavy, and pushed down the blankets in his way.

The cold night air didn’t affect Eska as she reached out for Bolin, crushing their bodies together. Bolin groaned, meeting her lips again, liking the roughness that having sex with Eska always brought.

He moved his hips against hers, feeling the hardening bulge in her sleeping pants. Bolin paused. Feeling the hardening bulge… Bolin’s heart rate picked up and he gulped, the beginnings of his own erection pressing into no doubt, Desna’s body beneath him.

“I have a feeling this turtle-duck found the wrong room,” Bolin squeaked out, a combination of sobbing and hysterical laughter building in his chest. He had obviously made a huge mistake.

“My sisters room is the door across from mine,” Desna’s deeper voice rumbled, cutting right to Bolin’s dick. “I would have clarified, but you seemed so eager to join me and your limbs had already given out by the time you got to my bed.”

Bolin could not move. It was like he was stuck in the vice grip of a water whip as Desna’s voice purred into his ear. His dick betrayed the stillness of his body; it jumped like it had been zapped with a bolt of electricity, a tightness in his balls growing as his mind told him to run from the room.

“If you are concerned about my talents in bed versus my sisters, I assure you I am quite capable. My sister and I have shared many lovers,” Desna said, his hand slipping between them and cupping Bolin’s dick. “I assure you that my sister will not take offense to us enjoying coitus. Do not worry, earth bender.”

Fluid as a stream of water, Desna curved himself around Bolin and flipped him onto his back. Bolin hardly had time to let out a miffed gurgle as Desna undid the sash on Bolin’s pants. With a smooth pull, Desna tore Bolin’s pants off, Bolin turning five shades of red and hating himself for not automatically going to cover himself up.

“You’re length and girth are satisfactory,” Desna said, eerily close to Eska’s first precoital statement.

“I-I’m glad,” Bolin managed to get out, not sure why he had not sprung from the room already. He shivered in the cold, Desna moving down his body. He could not see in the dark, but he felt Desna’s lips press against the tip of his dick; felt warmth as Desna took the head in, Bolin’s toes curling into the bedspread.

His hands came to Desna’s hair as the water bender licked down his shaft, taking one of Bolin’s balls into his mouth. Bolin groaned, Desna’s tongue wrapping around the ball as he sucked it. Bolin dug his fingers into Desna’s scalp, the other man pulling away.

Bolin moaned from the loss and canted his hips upwards, not wanting the heat of Desna’s mouth to go away.

“What an eager earth bender you are,” Desna chided. “We’ll have to find a way to keep you still.”

Bolin heard the slosh of water to his left, water coiling out of a small bowl. It danced in the air as it wrapped itself around Bolin’s wrists, pulling his hands above his head.

The water around Bolin’s wrists was imbued with little flecks of light and Bolin could make out Desna’s face; the curve of the man’s cheekbones and the gleam of light in Desna’s dark brown eyes. Desna looked at Bolin as he took Bolin’s dick back into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip. Heat coiled in Bolin’s stomach, Desna not looking away as he took in more of Bolin. Desna wrapped a hand around the rest of the girth not inside his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, his hand following the rhythm of his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bolin managed to get out, pulling against the restraints at his wrists as Desna’s other hand tugged gently at his balls. Desna took Bolin’s dick deeper into his throat, the wet heat of his mouth and the sound of his lips sucking on Bolin’s cock almost sending Bolin over the edge.

Shivers collected and spread across his abdomen, Desna looking at Bolin as the rest of his dick was covered in wet heat. “Shit, shit,” Bolin said, Desna’s lips hitting the base of his cock.

Desna’s fingers gently massaged his balls, slick with water, or something Bolin did not know. Bolin threw his head back, and then looked down again as a finger slipped inside his asshole, his eyes going wide. He made to tell Desna to stop, the sensation odd, but the pull of Desna’s lips on his cock made him settle back down.

Bolin groaned again, wishing he could move his hands, as Desna’s brown eyes locked onto Bolin’s. Desna’s mouth slide down his dick again as his finger worked inside Bolin. The tightness in Bolin’s balls jumped, tensing and shattering as his hands balled into fists as he came.

Bolin could only image that this is what an Avatars high felt like after they come down from their Avatar state. His body thrummed and tingled, but felt heavy and tired, the binds around his wrists disappearing as Desna slinked up Bolin’s body.

“That was…”

“Very satisfactory,” Desna said, his body pressed against Bolin’s. Bolin could feel a small wet spot against his thigh and he wondered when the hell Desna had had time to get himself off.

Through his orgasm addled mind, Bolin tried to move his body, Eska having always kicked him out after the act. Desna stopped him, wrapping an arm around his chest.

“I’m not done with you yet, my little Earthbender,” Desna said, fear and excitement building in Bolin’s chest. “I have more things I need to teach you. Eska told me your skills in bed could use some refinement.”

Bolin tried to be insulted at Desna’s words. He really should have been. But Desna and Eska’s way of speaking would always be filled with underhanded compliments and threats. And as Bolin was finding out, that kinda made his dick hard.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bolin's accidental sexual encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428550) by [Roxasheart266](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasheart266/pseuds/Roxasheart266)




End file.
